Elijah Tsur
'Approval:' 10/18/16 - 19 feats (2 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' He's quiet, shy, awkward young boy that seems to now be coming into his own. Once becomeing friends with him you would be hard pressed to find a more loyal and careing person. By contrast, when he has his puppet in hand or simply haveing his puppet near him, he is a very different person. Where there was an awkward quiet boy stands a confitent and critical young ninja. Being one of, if not the only, puppeteer of kiri he spends much of his time away from other people. One of his places he like to go out side of his puppet work shop and his family perfume shop is the library. To him the library is his escape. With his photographic memory and near perfect recall makeing him a walking lidrary. Elijah is not big, not scrony, just kind of average. His clothes (disregard the face) are a simple shirt and vest combo. his long trench coat contains the tools he uses to work in his puppet 'Stats' 'ELIJAH' (Total:157) ' ''Strength: 10 ''Speed: 18 ''Chakra Levels: 24 ''Chakra Control: 29 '' ''Endurance: 16 '' ''CP:160 Banked: 0 '' 'MADUSA (total: 87/ banked:1) Strengh:28 Speed:16 Endurance:10 'GEMINI-Mark II Both Alpha and Omega are exactly the same. (total: 87/ banked:1) Strength:20 Speed:25 Endurance:10 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Puppets ' '''Genin 2: Boil Release ' 'Chunin: Weapons Specialist ' 'Jonin: Sealing Specialist ' 'S-Rank: ' 'Kage Rank: ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 19 Banked feats: 0 PUPPETRY *''CHAKRA THEADS'' - the thing to make puppets work. (10cp to create, 5cp ever turn after) *''PROFICIENT PUPPETRY(multi)- the puppeteer have trained them selves to the point where they can control two puppets at once with little problem. Their control is also to the point where they can retain control of their puppets and also perform jutsu. (10/5uk) *[http://i1.2pcdn.com/node14/image/article/201504/01/20150401225405a0e25wbdlaayvrh5.jpgMEDUSA]''' '' - A large puppet modeled after a mythical snake woman who's eyes where known to turn men to stone. ** ''Mace tail''- compartments open up in Medusa's tail produce forth 8 lager but blunt blades effectively turning her tail into a mace. This weapon is perfect for smashing trees, rocks, or other ninja. (20Cp) *** '' Harpoon canon''- Medusa's mace tail has been modified as to be able to be fired out of her tail at a target. The 8 blades of the mace spin out from the main shaft being attached by wires. The blades wrap around the target several times each effectively binding the tag with multiple wires. (20cp+10uk) ** ''Acid arrow''- Medusa shoots an arrow with a hollow Arrow head that brakes open on impact. Inside each arrow head contents a small amount of highly corrosive acid. After the arrow head brakes open the shaft continues to function like a ordinary arrow. (10cp) *GEMINI-mark II(2)- Two humanoid puppet, too distinguished designated Gemini Alpha and Gemini Omega, both identical from their innermost workings to being dressed in identical attire of their master. If they where too stand next to their Master you would mistake them for a set of triplets. They are both armed with a single sword. each. **Crescent Moon Beheading(puppet style)' - Both of gemini's hands take hold of his sword. His arms lock into place mimicking a swordsman gearing up for a devastating blow. Internally tension from a mechanism located in the puppet's waist builds to critical level. Once it is released the blade swipes throw the air with tremendous Force in a wide arc around the puppet. (20cp) **Toru- The jade blade'' (Gemini Alpha)A blade made entirely of the vibrent green jewel, including the grip and pommel. A unique blade to say the least with very strange properties. As well as being stronger then one would assume being made out of the gem instead of metal, the blade has the odd effect of absorbing charka from any who touch the sword. To combat this the handel has been wrapped, fourth more the nin who now owns that has given it to one of his puppets.(Passive - 10cp drain. Active - A minnamum of 40cp can be invested be channeled into the blade to drain invested x 1.5 + 10 CP from the opponent if the hit is successful; if unsuccessful the sword takes that cp put into it as tribute.) BOIL RELEASE *''ACID GEYSER''- After performing the necessary hand signs, the uses placing his hand on the ground creating a pocket of pressurized acid. Then by releasing the user's hand he or she can direct where the geyser of acid goes. (20cp) *''BOILING BUBBLE''- the uses generates a ball of acid using their chakra i. The palm of their hand. They then expand it to create a pocket of air inside forming a protective bubble around themselves made of acid. (20cp-10uk) Sealing *''Yin seal(2)- a diamond shape tattoo located on the back of Elijah right hand. The seal stores chakra thats when touched activats and releases chakra back into him.(65cp restore) '''Passives and Others' * Silent Killing(1) - The user has trained themselves to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to their stealthiness in combat situations. They also have very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. * Stat points +7*(4) 'Equipment' *(1ep) Madusa's summining scroll *(1ep) Geminis' summoning scroll *(4ep) Medusas compound bow and arrows *(4ep) Gemini's Chinese style long sword *(3ep)Chakra pill *(3ep) Camouflage jacket * Poisoned kunai (reduces enemy’s speed by 5 for 2 rounds if hit) time only 'Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 60500 * Ryo spent:7500 * Ryo left: 53000 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 134' *'Banked:6' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 6 ' October 22 2016-Poisoned Crops 4Qp+2000ryo October 14 2016-the end of the Storm Brigade 4Qp+2000ryo October 8 2016-Chasing the storm brigade 4Qp+2000ryo October 2 2016-Intro To the storm Brigade 3Qp+1500ryo September 19 2016-Danger: Rage Man Striked Jonin exam 2Qp+1000ryo September 3 2016- Culmination of Secrets 4Qp+2000ryo 'B-Rank: 8 ' September 5 2016- Vanishing Merchants Part 2 4Qp+ 2000ryo September 1 2016-Vanishing Merchants 4Qp+ 2000ryo August 7 2016- Task Force Squad 1- Frontal Assult. 4Qp+ 2000ryo August 5 2016- Cleanup Crew 4Qp+ 2000ryo July 21 2016- Gatekeepers 4Qp+2000ryo July 3 2016(chunin exam)-Removing the Competition 4Qp+2000ryo June 23 2016- Festival of blossoming explosions 4Qp+2000ryo 'C-Rank: 1 ' June 17 2016- The Trouble With Big Rabbits 4Qp+ 2000ryo 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 27 ' October 14 2016-The Dance of the Azure strings. 3000ryo October 16 2016- On the hunt in the streets of kiri 3Qp+1500ryo October 14 2016-Cloches be chant cafe 5qp+ 2500ryo October 14 2016-Closing the Gap 1Qp+ 500ryo October 8 2016-Pursuit 1000ryo October 5 2016-SKIRMISH/ Damsel in Distress 3Qp+ 1500ryo October 2 2016- Gathering Storm 2Qp-1000ryo September 13 2016-Frustration 5Qp+2500ryo September 2 2016- Fair is the lily. 5Qp+2500ryo August 25 2016-Mission Briefing 1Qp+500ryo August 23 2016-i need the company 1Qp+500ryo August 15 2016-Odd Behavior. 2Qp+ 1000ryo August 7 2016- Two Secents Two For One Sale. 6Qp+3000ryo July 25 2016-Kiri training grounds 1Qp+ 500ryo July 24 2016- Kasai café 1Qp+500ryo July 18 2016- Summons to the mizukage office. 1Qp+500ryo July 13 2016-Rooftop work shop 3Qp+1500ryo July 13 2016-Landing in the land of fire 2Qp+ 1000ryo July 10 2016- Asura is practicing 3Qp+1500ryo July 6 2016-Checking in. 2Qp+ 1500ryo July 6 2016- Reporting in. 2Qp+ 1000ryo July 3 2016- Tea and a good book. 4Qp+2000ryo June 30 2016- Heading to the library 2Qp+ 1000ryo June28 2016- Hidden Tunnel 4Qp+2000ryo June26 2016- BBQ Time 3Qp+1500ryo June26 2016-Gathering (kiri only) 1Qp+500ryo June 22 2016-CAUTION, Acidic content 2Qp+1000ryo June 20 2016- Achery training 4Qp+2000ryo June 17 2016-Rocket Jump... That sounds dangerous 6Qp+3000ryo June 14 2016-Silence in the library 2Qp+1000ryo June 9 2016-Training 4QP+2000ryo June 2 2016-Quick run to the store on the streets of kiri. 2Qp+ 1000ryo '''History and Story His father helped him design and build the puppet Medusa. The two where very close as any father and son should be. Until one day he never came home for dinner. He now lives with his mother, a retired kiri medical core ninja, in a two story house above their perfume and insent shop. Category:Character